


hunger pangs

by amber_management



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Feeding Kink, Implied Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Mind Control, No Sex, Other, Random & Short, Sibling Bonding, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: allison doesn't use her powers very often, but sometimes, it comes in handy
Kudos: 25





	hunger pangs

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was bored don't judge

They were all gathered around the kitchen table, all in various states of boredom and impatience, as Allison stood at the head, a smug, proud look on her face. "Alright, Allison, this is getting stupid now," Diego groaned, not very happy with being seated next to Luther, whose bulk took up two spaces on the table. Five, being the smallest, was forced to sit on Luther's other side, and Klaus had lost the battle with the others to try and keep a chair for Ben. Vanya sat quietly beside him, bundled up in a scarf and a jumper. That girl was always cold. "Why have you called us here?"

Allison didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Dimly, she knew that this was their idea, that they had been asking her for something like this for a long while, and as soon as Grace had finished cooking up all the food she had asked for, she would put her- their- plan into motion.  
  
The smells of spices and meats and soups and fried foods began wafting from the kitchen into the dining room, and for a short moment, Allison was a little jealous of the feast her siblings were about to partake in, but no- this was for them. This is what they had been wanting for a very long time. And Allison loved to watch, to touch, to encourage more than she liked to join. And this... this was going to be special.  
  
"Allison, sister dear, I don't mean to be a worry wort, but could we please hurry this up?" Klaus said. "I'm starving and I'd like to camp out in the kitchen for the foreseeable future."  
  
"Don't worry," Allison couldn't help herself from answering. "You won't be starving for much longer."  
  
Luther frowned. "Allison, what are you planning?"  
  
"I'm not planning anything," Allison said. "This was all your idea. I'm just... helping it along."  
  
Suddenly, Grace's soft singling began to get closer as she brought out trays piled with steaming food, appealing, glistening under the overhead lights. She made a few trips, a smile on her face until every single tray was on the table. "Enjoy, kids. If you need me, I'll be upstairs," she smiled before she turned and walked away. The whole surface of the table was covered from every angle by trays of freshly cooked, wonderful smelling food, and the others heard Klaus's stomach rumble at the sight of it all. He wasn't joking about being starving.  
  
Five's eyes were huge as he took in the sight of all the food. A giant stuffed chicken, golden brown and basted, had been placed in front of him, and it was bigger than the size of his head. "Allison?" he said. "What the fuck have you got planned?"  
  
Instead of replying, Allison felt that coy smile crawl across her face again, and she turned to Klaus. "Is Ben here? I know how much he loves to watch this stuff."  
  
"Uh," Klaus struggled to pull his eyes away from the food to look at Ben in the corner, his eyes wide and hungry, expectant and excited. "Y-yeah. Why?"  
  
Grinning now, Allison stood up and rubbed her hands together. "Remember, whatever happens, this is your fault, because I listen when you make requests, and this is what happens when you don't word your ideas right," she said before she said, "I heard a rumour..." she gazed out over her siblings as their eyes went white and their jaws slackened, drool dripping down their chin, faces empty. "That you are so, so hungry that you want to eat all of this, every single morsel, until there is nothing left, and then you're going to eat even when you're sore and your body is telling you not to, and you're going to love it."  
  
The moment she had finished speaking, her siblings leapt into action, grabbing for handfuls of food and stuffing it hungrily into their maws, not worrying about the food smearing across their faces and the lust in their eyes. Luther and Diego, as they always did, took it as a personal competition, and each time Luther put food into his mouth, Diego made sure his next mouthful bigger, and so on.  
  
Five immediately went for the chicken and stood up on his chair to get a better vantage point. He tore it apart with his fingers, and he couldn't get enough of it in his mouth. The more he ate, the hungrier he was and he was pushing more food past his lips before he could even swallow his current mouthful. Vanya lifted a large bowl of soup and tipped the bowl back so warm liquid poured down her throat faster than she could swallow it, and some of it spilled out of the corners of her mouth and dribbled down his chin and throat. Klaus gobbled down more fried food than he could cram into his mouth, crumbs flying everywhere, his eyes wider than his stomach as he scrambled for food. A panicked look took over his face every time his mouth was almost empty and that look only went away when it was filled again.   
  
Proud, Allison reached over to Vanya, who had finally lowered the soup bowl to grab for more food, and pushed a handful of bread through her lips, and Vanya whined impatiently as Allison slowed her down. "Good girl," Allison purred, trying not to laugh, and Vanya licked greedily at the salt on her fingers with a higher-pitched whine.  
  
It was glorious. She couldn't see Ben, but she knew that he felt the same way. Their usually uptight siblings, letting loose and indulging in their inhibitions, shoving handful after handful of food into their mouths, an insatiable hunger eating at their insides, an empty cavernous void that could only be filled by eating faster than they could breathe.  
  
Five was long finished with the chicken, and he moved on to the bowl of pasta. Allison had assumed that Five of all people would reach for cutlery, but he dove face-first into the giant bowl of pasta, red sauce smearing across his chin. Allison let him go and instead moved to Diego, who had eaten so much by now that the little paunch he usually wore now began to push out and hang over his waistband, and Allison reached out to rub at it gently. Diego moaned as he bit into a burger, grease dribbling down his chin, mingled with the drool. Food didn't show much on Luther, not with his new body, but Allison knew that this was the most he'd eaten since returning from the room, and was probably enjoying eating more than just soy paste.   
  
While Allison couldn't see Ben, not while Klaus wasn't concentrating, she could see the way the clothes over Klaus's stomach shifted and the indent of a hand pushed in, and Allison knew that Ben was rubbing Klaus stomach just as she was rubbing Diego's, both gorged and full. Allison purred as a burp forced its way between Diego's teeth, and a low moan escaped his throat as he started to feel the strain for all the food he had forced into his gullet. Everyone was starting to make moaning sounds and rubbed at their stomachs with more vigour as they refused to stop feeding. Vanya looked good with a little bulge if Allison did say so herself. Klaus seemed to be struggling a little. He was so thin that it was harder for him to gorge himself, and he was starting to make hiccuping-breaths as he struggled to push the air over all the food, but Allison wasn't worried. She knew that his stomach was bottomless.  
  
Five was starting to look a little sick, but he was just so hungry that he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was gross, covered in crumbs and smears and disgusting stains on his once-pristine white shirt and though he felt himself cramping, he just couldn't stop. He had never been so hungry in all his life, even in the apocalypse, and the only thought in his mind was so unbelievably hungry he was. Nothing else mattered.  
  
The competition that Luther and Diego were wordlessly engaged had devolved into nothing as they both struggled to resist their bodies warnings and gobbled down more food. Even Luther, with his large frame and inhuman body, was starting to look a little bloated as the amount of food finally started to get to him. Diego looked delirious with both starvation and pain as he couldn't stop himself from eating, but Allison sent a quick look to his crotch and knew that he was enjoying it.  
Satisfied, Allison turned around and left the room and her siblings to their devices, her work there done and decided to come back a little later when all the food was cleaned out so she could take care of them when they were moaning and rolling around on the floor with pain, and she would make them feel... really good.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ dova


End file.
